


Always the End of the World

by aflawedfashion



Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Mild Sex Scene, Post Series, Workplace Sex, a surprise happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aflawedfashion/pseuds/aflawedfashion
Summary: When Berlin and Irisa think the world is about to end, they take a moment to distract themselves before facing reality.





	Always the End of the World

Irisa crossed the cold floor of the lawkeeper’s office, her eyes locked on Berlin’s. She opened her mouth, searching for words amidst the incoherent thoughts bouncing around her head, but there were no words, just feelings. She shrugged. It was the most she could muster.

Berlin forced a sad smile on her face and nodded, her expression betraying the same confusion and hopelessness Irisa felt. What else could anyone feel at a moment like this? She matched Irisa’s slow, deliberate movements, silently drawing their bodies together. “Another invasion.”

“They never stop coming.” Irisa gripped Berlin’s hand to stop her own from shaking. In the months since Nolan and the Omec had left Defiance, she and Berlin had been living in their own world. Not dating,  _ definitely  _ not dating. Just fucking. Smiling. Remembering what it was like to be happy. 

Berlin slid her hand along Irisa’s jawline, burying her fingers in her hair, their lips hovering so close Irisa could practically taste Berlin’s lip balm. “We should go,” she said. “Amanda will need us to help keep the town under control.” 

“People will be panicking,” Irisa said. 

“They always do.”

“And we’re always expected to help.” 

“Or we could stay,” Berlin whispered as she trailed her fingers up Irisa’s arm. “Not forever. Just for a little while.”

“We only have a few minutes before Amanda comes looking for us.” 

“Plenty of time.” Berlin kissed Irisa, hard and fast at first, then gentle and slow. Her teeth delicately tugged Irisa’s bottom lip between her own lips before letting go. She stepped back, searching Irisa’s eyes for the answer to an unspoken question.

Irisa caught her breath, a smile cracking through her fear. “Chup alien invasions.” She pushed Berlin against the desk, and watched her climb on top of it, inviting her to join. “I can’t let every potential apocalypse ruin my life.”

“You know we have no idea what’s actually happening, right?” Berlin asked as Irisa climbed on top of her. “This might not be the end of the world.”

“I know.” Irisa unzipped Berlin’s pants. “It can’t be.” She slid fingers slid under the soft cotton of Berlin’s underwear. “Not now.”

“Yeah.” Berlin gasped as Irisa’s cold fingers touched her warm skin. “Nothing to worry-” She gripped the side of the desk, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. “Nothing to worry about,” she said under her breath, thrusting her hips forward.

Irisa smiled, watching Berlin melt under her touch. “Everything will be ok.”

\---

“That was amazing,” Berlin said, planting a quick kiss against Irisa’s lips before hopping off the desk. “ _ You  _ were amazing.” Berlin zipped her pants and tightened her belt. “I forgot how mind blowing end-of-the-world sex is.”

Irisa glanced up from the leather wristbands she was lacing. “You’ve done it before?”

“Have I never told you the story of how I lost my virginity?”

“You have not.” 

“Oh, well, remind me to tell you later. It’s a good one. It was my first assignment with the E-Rep, and I was stationed in the middle of nowhere with this guy who...” Berlin trailed off, snapping her head toward the door as Amanda burst into the room.

“Where have you two been?” Amanda asked.

“Right here,” Berlin said.

“Very funny,” Amanda said. “People are looking for you.”

“Well, if you have to know,” Berlin said. “We heard it was the end of the world, so we decided to hide out and have sex before facing whatever was out there. I just couldn’t stand the idea of dying without having sex one more time.”

Irisa glared daggers at Berlin, shocked she would admit their misconduct to their boss, the woman who could (and probably should) fire them for it. She straightened her posture, preparing for Amanda to reprimand them, but Amanda simply rolled her eyes and said, “I honestly have no idea if you’re serious or not.” 

“Does it matter?” Berlin asked. 

“No.” Amanda shook her head, and Irisa let out a breath, noticing how Amanda was practically bouncing with excitement over whatever was happening. “I just need you out here now.” 

“What happened?” Irisa asked.

“You’re smiling,” Berlin said, not waiting for Amanda to answer Irisa’s question. She arched her eyebrows in confusion. “Not smiling like you just got a new shipment of scotch in, but smiling like you’re happy,  _ genuinely  _ happy." She tilted her head to the side. “ _ You’re happy? _ ” 

“I am.” Amanda grinned, her face glowing like Irisa had never seen before. “Because I have good news. Not good, more than good, amazing.” 

“What is it?” Irisa asked. 

“Just come with me.” Amanda met Irisa’s gaze, silently letting her know she would share Amanda’s feelings. “You’ll want to see this for yourself,” she added before leaving as quickly as she entered.

“It’s the Omec!” A voice shouted from outside.

Irisa’s eyes widened, her heart skipping a beat. “What?” She called as she ran after Amanda. It couldn’t be, could it?

  
  



End file.
